Watching
by MizzKizzy
Summary: You all know in book 1 that Gale is a neglected character mostly. So here's his POV throughout the story, even some missing info. His reflection on Katniss and Peeta's 'fake' romance. I'm still confused, is it real for Peeta in the end of B1 on the train?


**A/N: This is based on the first book and the missing parts of Gale's POV, and when the home Ceremony happens. But Katniss's feelings are so conflicted, that she doesn't want any of this. Who will she end up with?! I have to read the other books. I'm betting on Peeta. But this story is of Gale… so read on. **

**Please Review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Watching…

3 One shots.

Gale's POV.

I take a flailing Prim, grasped in my arms, away. I hear her shrieking and yelling for Katniss, but can't make them out because of all that's going on in my own mind. Sitting down, Prim knows that she must stop for Katniss's sake.

Katniss. She was my best friend; we hunted illegally together, told each other everything. And now this…the reaping. I knew that when Prim's name was drawn that Katniss would be in her own-state-of-mind turmoil. I was a little upset that I wasn't there next to her to comfort her, but then Katniss shouts out, 'I volunteer!' It made my heart stop. Could they actually let her take Prim's place in the 74th annual Hunger Games? No, please let them not. But Effie Trinket allows it. I've always hated her.

Once everything is settling down after the last winning tribute that ever won the Hunger Games from our District 12, Haymitch, stumbles of the stage, the next name is drawn. Effie announces in a clear voice, 'Peeta Mellark!' I know him from school; he's a younger boy, about the same age as Katniss, in the same grade in fact. I looked to Katniss's face, she looked of alarm. Why, though? Peeta came up to the stage and they shook hands.

That was it, the very end. I knew Katniss was strong, but, I don't think she'd stand a chance against the Career tributes. I am in no way doubting her, but I'm just feeling worried. More than that, horrified, worried, scared, etc. you name it. But I just didn't want to believe that Katniss would actually leave me, her family, everyone she cares about here. But I know the truth, and I agree, I'd do the same thing for any of my younger siblings, she doesn't think Prim would've stood a chance, either. Or she was just so scared out of her mind, and cared way too much for her little sister.

This top sized every one of my feelings, so many questions. How would her family survive on their own if Katniss died? To answer that, I'd take care of them. They all felt like such close family to me. And what about that boy's family, Peeta Mellark? They'd get by, they are the bakers anyway. How would I get by? I'd have to hunt on my own, or work in the coal mines. I'm a bit feverish about them my self because my father died in the same explosion there as Katniss's. But I'm better off than her, mentally anyway, Katniss was even too afraid to go in them when the class went there on field trips.

Effie asked for any volunteers for Peeta, but no one takes his place or even raises an eyebrow or a finger at least. Poor kid. Not kid, they are both 16 and that's that. The mayor stands up and reads the treaty again. Then the anthem plays, it makes me sick, motioning towards the thought that I might never see Katniss, my very best friend, again. At the end of the anthem, Peeta and Katniss are taken into a type of custody and are lined into The Justice Building. I just want to chase in there and stop this whole thing.

I go home with my family. Our house is small, but it works. We all sit in silence eating our meals, all thinking about Katniss, no doubt. The soups is stale, from sitting in a cupboard all day after I went back and bought some from Greasy Sae after Katniss went home to look presentable for the airing of the reaping at District 12. I silently and sullenly spoon a piece of deer and lamb meet. It's hard, thinking of all that might happen to Katniss. How does she feel with the thought of killing Peeta? I mean, she told me of when they were little and he threw her the bread. I also wonder what it will be like inside this choice of arena, I've never been in the Hunger Games. Will there be snow, or fire? Is there just to be a bunch of woods, if there is, Katniss will outstand them all? Will it be a temporary desert? What typpe of animals will there be, vegitation?

Will she win? So many questions again. I sit there thinking of exactly how I want to remember her if she was to not. Her gray eyes, long straight, black hair. The way her jaw, and cheek bones are shaped in complete beauty. Her perfect skin, in a complementary tan. I even think her scars from years of hunting match her. All this in my memory is fitted into the most brilliant smile she ever had spread across her face. Katniss's hair was in an elegant braid down her back, this being on the day of her favorite holiday. What was it again? I forget. This makes me blush, I've never actually thought of Katniss as that beautiful before. Is my mind playing tricks on me? No, she is that way.

"Gale, I know it's hard, but you have to eat honey." Says my mother, Hazelle. I look up and nod. This has set me back, I can't show my emotions. I try too calmly drain the red from my cheeks, then put on a mask, hiding my thoughts from those who could've read them.

I finish up and go to the square where the reaping was held, and into the Justice Building. This I know I must do. It might be the last time I ever see her. The last chance I have to tell her how I feel. I don't want her to think of this as a barbarian game she has to fight to the death in, even though that is what's happening. As I turned the corner, I see Prim and her mother, I feel so sorry for them, this being their final goodbye to their big sister/daughter. Also Peeta the baker's dad, Madge, and a few other people I don't know, but the others were lined up for Peeta's room, I guess. I also see an older looking woman, arguing with the baker, she must be his wife. Her face was running with tears and red, she looked up and glowered. I got nervous and looked down, then headed over to join Prim and Katniss's mother. "Hi, are you here to say good bye too?" I ask stupidly, of course they are, I was just too lost in a haze of guilt, and sadness.

"Yes." Prim chokes out, and then starts to weep again. "Why didn't you let me stay, and not let her take my place?" She sobs at me, and I pull her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, but you have to understand, Katniss loves you, she would've wanted me to do that." was all I could say. Prim lunged at me into a hug too. She was so small, not eight like Katniss always talks about her like, but as if she's the actual weeping small child for her sister that she is. I wrap my arms around her small, 12 year old body, too. "It's ok, you're ok." I coon her. "Now, be nice to her about this, you have to understand how sad she is, she's scared too." I make up to ease her mind, even though I know that I might even need it too, but can't seem to convince myself to. Primrose just nods.

This was so heavy for small girl's shoulders to carry. Maybe I could teach her some things that Katniss could do, that would make her feel closer to her. But I don't know. My mind needs comfort too, like I said. But this could mess with my mind, how would I feel close to Katniss again if she did pass on?

"Who's up first?" Calls a man from the Capitol, he was directing the visitor flow. I suddenly remember how much I hate the Capital for this when I take in sight of him. It reminds me of the days I go on ranting about them and yelling in the woods with Katniss. Katniss. That's why I'm here, not to rant, but to say... my final goodbye.

"Us!" Calls Katniss's mother first. The rest of us line up at the doors to the rooms that hold our soon to be leaving new tributes. I know this is right, it's their right, they are blood family.

After about a half hour later of sitting in a chair by the door and sulking in my own mind, saying _Katniss...Katniss...Katniss _in my mind, Prim and her mother come out, teary eyed. "How was it?" I ask in a hushed tone, my throat choking up, I didn't know what I'd say to Katniss yet. I love her? No, that's too fast, but I don't have that much time. Stay alive, hang in there, for her mother, her sister...for me? I'll have to think on instinct.

"Fine, I told her I think she'd win, I know she can beet them." Says Prim and they leave. Prim listened to me. That's it, keep Katniss hopeful and happy as long as I can. That's what I'll say. I suddenly feel a glimmer of hope begin to rise in the pit of my stomache.

"Next?" The Capitol man announces again.

But, before I can get up and go in, the baker boy's father shot out of the back of his line and into Katniss's room. He was carrying a bag of some sort. The smell of warm, chocolate chip cookies fill the large waiting room, yumm. I get angry and stand ground, straight in front of Katniss's room to make sure that no one went next but me.

I felt sad for Katniss. I, Prim, Katniss's mother (who is also Prim's mother), Madge, and the Baker are the only one's that Katniss has come to say goodbye. There should be more. She's so smart, wistful, reflective, understanding, strong, quick witted, and beautiful. She's charmed a lot of boys at school, but never noticed. I feel for her a little too. That's why I said we could run away this morning in the woods. We could've made it. She can hunt with an arrow, she never misses. I can set snares and find some other edible things lying around, so can she, but she recognizes them better. Her kindness and everything else should have brought tons more to come see Katniss. _Katniss..._

Finally after a very long wait, the baker comes out, I was about to go in when a soft hand touched my shoulder. "May I go in for a second?" Asks Madge, the mayor's daughter. I nod, irritated. There is not much time left for me to talk to Katniss, but I feel that it is right to let the only girl Katniss hangs out with at school go in. How come She never fit in? It wasn't long for Madge to come back out. I sit up wanting to ask what happened, but she just nods a farewell and is gone. I noticed the mockingjay pin she had on was gone. _Where did it go?_ I wonder.

"You're the last, young sir." Said the brightly colored man from the Capital, and let me in. Yes! I'm next! I bolt in there, exuberunt until I see her.

I see Katniss, some happiness sparked in her eyes, and I opened my arms to her, this may be a good way to begin. She doesn't hesitate to come into them, I close my arms around her. Katniss's head on my shoulder. She stays that way for a moment on my lean and hard muscled chest. So warm and safe. This comforts me, this might even be the last time I see her in person, alive.

My mind goes immediately to what lays ahead for her. "Listen." I say. "Getting a knife should be pretty easy, but you've got to get your hands on a bow. That's your best chance." She is excelent with a bow, I know my hopes wil be high if she has one. Right now I just want to persuade her.

"They don't always have bows." She says.

"Then make one," I continue. "Even a weak bow is better than no bow at all." I say to persuade her. She might actually stand a chance if she can get a hold of one. Katniss is quiet for a bit. Speak!

"I don't know if there'll even be wood," She says.

"There's almost always some wood." I say. Then I think of the year when the tributes were all thrown into the cold, no wood, half died. A chill went up my spine. "Since that year half of them died of cold. Not much entertainment in that." I say. It's too gruesome to think of what the others did to each other to get some warmth.

"Yes, usually there are some." Katniss answers. She could withstand almost anything if I come to think of it. But she's too worried, but this is just like hunting, only way different. Maybe I can make her think otherwise. Hope, confidence. If I think I felt this if I was in there, maybe I could get through. She should think the same. You have to track each other down, just like I and her do in the woods. I wish I could've had the nerve to volunteer for Katniss when she did. Then we wouldn't even be in this mess.

"Katniss, it's just hunting. You're the best hunter I know." I encourage her.

"It's not just hunting. They're armed. They think." Katniss says. Huh.

"So do you. And you've had more practice. Real practice." I say. "You know how to kill." Oops, wrong words. That's not what I want her to think about. I hate the Capital, and the Gamemakers. She can too think!

"Not people." Katniss says simply as that. But I can tell she's dreading this as much as I feel right now.

"How different can it be, really?" I say grimly. The thought of killing others is way different, but I have to make her think otherwise.

Soon enough the Peacekeepers are back. At first I'm thinking this is good, because I don't want to get into that subject with Katniss. It was the wrong thing to say again. But then I remember I might never see her again, my best friend. _No! Not right now! I need more time!, _I think.

"Can we have a little more time, please?" I ask but the say no and start to haul me away. I can see the rising panic inside of Katniss. It raises panic as me as well.

"Don't let them starve!" She cries out, clinging to my hand. I break the Peacekeepers grasp for a moment. I have to tell her, ensure her!

"I won't! You know I won't! Katniss, remember I -" I say trying to reassure her but they yank us apart and slam the door.

No more. I know deep down I'll never see her again. If she does come back, it'll never be the same. She'll never know that I wanted her to remember to stay alive, remember that…I'll always be there for her, not as in a brotherly way, as a friend. But more, that I care more than she'll ever know.

My tears run down full speed. "Katniss! Katniss!" I shout, punching and banging the backs of those who hold me away. But I have no idea if she can hear my cries.

They haul me home, after dowsing me with a medicine that tastes like sugar and syrup. Katniss's mom uses this to put her patients to sleep. My thoughts run wild, I never got to tell her!

* * *

When I wake up in my bed, I know what they had given me; I know that she's already gone to the Capital, never to see me again. I know my new duties, to keep Prim and their mother alive. I use this as an excuse to get out of my house and into the woods to vent.

I hop out of bed and throw on some warm clothes, because it looks to be about mid morning, still a thick cloud of fog covered all of the Seam and the forest, _no need to freeze_, I think. Then I head into the kitchen, where the rest of my family waits, talking to one of the Peacekeepers that hauled me away from Katniss. I stomp in, and stop in the middle of my tracks as I stare at him. My mothers face is now full of alarm as she raises her head to look at me; this warns him that I'm here. He is one of the more laid back Peacekeepers, about 20 years old. Why is he here!

He hops and spins out of his chair. I see his spoon ring around the bowl he was eating from. This makes me angrier. He holds his hands up in protest as he sees the anger consume me. "Whoa, listen. We only took you away so soon because the Capital said -" He tries to calm me down. The Capital said! No, I don't believe this, no one should listen to the Capital. He's supposedly laid back, don't think so if he took me from Katniss.

Don't they understand that Katniss is the only person that keeps me grounded? My lifeline, my best friend. I'm always around her, can't see? No other girl has my eye; no other guy can pry me from being around her. I've been hers since a year after we met in the woods. I made sure she trusted me, we told our every secret. I, as a single hearted, 18 year old boy, can't take the loss of my best friend. She's not dead yet, but I'm scared she will be soon. But she's too smart for them. Katniss _will_ find a way out of this.

I cut him of by punching him so hard in the jaw that I send him flying out our screen door, and I even see my own muscles ripple at its contact with his jaw. "Gale, stop!" cries my mother, but I shake her off easily and walk after the Peacekeeper, I feel this is too harsh on my mother, but i don't really care right now. He doesn't even know me, can't even begin to understand me. I stop next to him, he looks scared out of his mind, but I leave him be and walk towards Katniss's house. I think, _you should run, because if you've ever had a love, you know my anger. But then again, if I stay here and take another swing, I might just get a public beating._

I knock on the door; I can hear their rickety old TV playing the anthem. They're airing! I have to get inside to see what has happened to Katniss! Have I been asleep so long that I've missed her death? I knock again, harder this time, more urgent. Prim opens up. She steers me to their petite and wearing old living room. I sit on the floor next to them. The TV plays:

"_And Hello to all of Panem, it's a day to go before the private interviews but lets take a close up on what's been happening with our new tributes!" Announces a voice. _

_The cameras zoom in on the other tributes while hey probably don't know._

I get board and tune it all out until they show Katniss and say her name as a fact.

_The chariots they ride in are magnificent, but the announcer only said her name, didn't even show us Katniss and Peeta. But then I can hear gasps from the audience as a flaming boy and girl exit the gates and into the circle. The camera shows on them. I can see Katniss waving and smiling. I know that this all is an act, I know her too well. She and Peeta are holding hands…this confuses me. You can't be friends with a person you're supposed to kill in the end. That's just how the cruel hunger games work. They had on artificial fire and it awed everyone._

At the sight of Katniss Prim gasps, "She's so pretty!" I silently agree with her. There has never been any romance between me and Katniss. But now that she's gone to the Capital, and might be lost in the games forever, I know that something is rising in me for her. I look to the TV to see more, but it stops and the announcer says,

"_Well, goodnight Panem, tune in tomorrow for the interviews." _

"What?!" I holler, but quickly cover my mouth. They can't end so quickly, I need to reasure my self sh is alright, not just prancing around on fire. Prim is just staring at me, her mother in their bed room asleep._ Shy, be shy._

"You should probably go now, you look tired." Prim says. I can see she's trying not to cry out for her sister, like I have no control over at times.

"No, I can't go home, I punched a Peacekeeper, and if I go back I'll probably get a beating in the square." I say. Prim just nods.

"Ok, you can have my bed; I'll sleep in my mom's room." Prim can't hold it anymore, she crawls over and starts to weep in too my muscled shoulder. I don't think it's very comfy to her but she stays there, sobbing for a while then falls asleep, I cried a little too. I take her to her mother's side and tuck them in.

Once I'm out and back in the living room I notice that I could sleep in here and wake up in time with the sun to watch the interviews. So I curl up on their ruined, old couch and fall asleep.

_Katniss…_was the last think I think before I slip off into oblivion.

* * *

_cshschshchshc…_ the TV moans _chschschschchscsh. _

"_Hello Panem, today's a big, big, big day! So here are the interviews." Effie Trinket says to the camera._

I tune this out too until the get to Katniss and Peeta from District 12.

_Katniss talks only a few words, 'Lamb stew' to answer a question. But she ends up twirling as the crowd admires her dress. She stops and is giggling. I've never heard her giggle before. But her time is up. Then they call up Peeta. They ask him multiple questions, and he charms the crowd. They are all laughing, even the tributes. But then the host asks him why doesn't a handsome boy like him have a gal. He looks a bit sad. And says it's complicated. The crowd gets anxious and they press into him. So he says, "Because…Because she came here with me." The crowd gasps._

What?! He's in love with Katniss! No!

_The camera turns to Katniss, to see her reaction. Her face is a cross between surprise and protest, but she buries her head down a bit and blushes like a tomato. Peeta's time has run out. _

"Whoa, Peeta liked Katniss?" Prim says. I turn, has she been there all that time?

"Uh, ya." I can see she knows the confliction in my voice, but I get up and leave for the woods to get them some food. Need time to think.

* * *

They never talk, she's always with me. How did he get to her first? I have no idea, but it pains me to think about. So I numb my mind of those thoughts and just go to work.

I look around and silently set some traps and snares for the few animals that might be out this early in the morning. Then I go and find Katniss's bow in a hollow log. She'd been teaching me to use it for a while. So I head out in to the woods and take down about four rabbits, one squirrel, and, lucky me, one doe. By the time I check my snares, I have at least caught seven more squirrels.

I think I've cooled down enough to go back to Prim and her mother. When I get to the gate, I check to see if it's on or not, it's not. I slowly slide in and walk the short distance back to their house. I knock on the door.

Prim's eyes are wide when I load this all onto their table, "That should last." I say and then the worst begins.

For the past half month I've been staying at Katniss's house, afraid to leave, except go to the woods, because I might get punished for my act against the Peacekeeper dude. I watch in horror at the hunger games, not just the gruesome killing that the Career Tributes cause, but the romance between Katniss and Peeta.

When he defied her and joined the Careers she was hurt.

When he saved her and fought Cato, she was stunned.

When the announcer announced that if two from the same district are still the only ones left alive, she called out his name.

When she found him, she nursed him back to health. The worst was…she kissed him multiple times. Like they were star-crossed in love. They held hands. And at the Cornucopia she risked everything to save him from the dogs. It stunned me that the Capital had mutated the other dead tributes into those beasts.

When she was about to die with him, out of love.

Her screaming to get to his dying body as the Capital doctors worked on him.

And at the winning interview, they kissed, they admitted things.

Even in their little cave they talked of things that broke me.

Watching was hard, I cried over and over, in the woods. I've never even understood her if all this is true.

Katniss Everdeen. I loved her. And now she was with him. Me now broken, by the end of the month, they still haven't returned. Was something wrong? Tears are long gone now, I've cried to myself more than you might think. It was unbearable to watch them and the others, but I knew I had to, in case something went wrong. I had no idea if anything was real or not. At times Katniss was rude to him, but sweetened up, that seemed fake, but others they were so genuine. Was this an act? Did one think so and keep up with it, but the other felt this now real?

I ran back to my home, seeking my mother, like I was five again, but not like a baby. I just was never crying, out of it at times, depressed, alone in myself. Everyone ignored me after of being alone, never have contact again with reality. But then they came.

The train stopped, and the two of them walked out, hand-in-hand. My face was tight and I saw Katniss look at me in pain; I just slipped into the crown unknown. The feast went on, my hatred for Peeta grew, but flushed when I felt sorry for him, going through the games and almost dying. I was so conflicted with pain.

As night drew near and the sun started to set, the feast ended and all went home. I stayed and hid in the shadows. Will my pain never stop? Peeta and Katniss separated and went different ways. As Katniss walked in my direction I panicked, I didn't want to confront her so I ran across her path to my house.

She looked surprised and began to chase after me shouting, "Gale! Gale!" But now I had hit a dead end in an alley way, _No_!. "Gale." She whispers.

I turn to face her, knowing my only choice is to. "Look, I know you're happy with Peeta, but please leave me alone now. I can't watch you anymore, your time is up." I say harshly and try to slip past her, but her shoulder hits mine and she falls. I can't stand to see her there, so vulnerable, now that her guard for survival is down because of me.

"Katniss." I say and help her up. She throws her arms around me to keep me from running. I'm taken aback.

"Listen to me." Katniss says with tears in her eyes. "It was a play on the Capital, only to stay alive. Me and Peeta had a disagreement and are going on with our lives, please don't feel this way." Katniss pleads; I've never heard her beg before.

"It cant be the same, you'll move to Victors Village and be too rich to do anything. I don't want to risk that, or make you come with me anymore." I say and pry her from myself. She wont let go until I've understood. I know that things have changed and that I can't be with her.

"I did something by angering the Capital with that little nightlock berries scene, so I'm already in trouble. So what matter does it make to go hunting with you anymore, or sell it like we used to. We can." She says in a suppressed and strict tone. I some how believe her. She's so much like Prim, thrown into stuff, while all completely innocent.

"Alright, but it wont be the same." I say quietly. By now, I have my arms around her like in the Justice building, can I tell her?. A look crosses her face and she lets go, so do I. "I, um, have to work in the mines now, so we can only hunt on Sundays. If that's ok?" I ask carefully, knowing how she feels about the coal mines.

"What?!, oh um, ok." She says. I lean in and kiss her cheek, that with start off the healing of our friendship, maybe I can win her back. She looks at me surprised, and nods then leaves. _ok_ seems like a new and subtle yet hollow word to me now.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it, the other two oneshots will be up once I've read the next two books, one for each. Please Review!**


End file.
